Robin Abel
The lazy, conflicted young man who is supposed to take the bags of those guests who arrive at the hotel. Most of the time, though, he's slacking off. Personality Robin is a bit of an unusual kid. He's dedicated to his job, and he likes it, but at the same time, he hates it and never wants to do anything. He wants to work hard, to prove that he's not completely worthless, even though he knows he is and he doesn't have the willpower to try and change it. He has little to no self-control whatsoever, nor a conscience to tell him that he's doing something wrong, instead following what's written in front of him without questioning it, which ends up getting him into trouble the majority of the time. Especially when it comes to drinking, for which he has a large problem. Longing to become a soldier, or a sailor, Robin hasn't the least bit of discipline, doesn't take anything from anyone, and is in general rather wimpy. He has the tendency to take on awful role models, and ultimately it comes back to bite him, most commonly in the form of his mother. History Although not a native to the island, he'd lived there from a very young age, back when a naval base was stationed on the island. He'd grown up nearby it, always modeling the sailors and following them around and asking questions, his interest only growing with his age; he had a clear path in life. His parents encouraged that. He'd been hired as the bellboy shortly after the hotel opened; he was eighteen at the time, carrying an extremely large amount of massive, heavy bags throughout all four of the wings of the hotel. He moaned and complained constantly about it, always happier when there were fewer people, and he could just stand around and greet those that went in and out... instead of those CHECKING in and out. Back when the hotel was a bit younger, a large amount of sailors stopping over in the port would book a room and go enjoy themselves at the bar; he'd pass them by at the end of his shift, only to see them rowdying it up in there. Still wishing to take after their every aspect, he longed to join them in such merrymaking. Of course, his overprotective mother wouldn't even let him within ten feet of the bar itself until he was twenty-one. However, on the evening of that day when he did turn, he clocked out on the minute his shift was over, promptly heading down to the bar, confidently striding in and taking a seat next to the burliest-looking guy he could find, and treated him for the rest of the night. The man had taught the boy how to drink, and he later woke to the muffled, irritating and irritated voice of his mother screaming over him as he lay on the floor, having passed out. Regardless, he'd befriended the sailor, who retired to become a fisherman at the port, and they often go drinking together after his shift ends, which is still unknown to his mother. Other Information Work Ethic With terrible work habits of dodging and avoiding his work, Robin is often scolded for doing a poor job. He likes to hide off behind the bushes next to the front door and sleep the day (or the hangover) away, or takes his very sweet time taking luggage up, trying to engage in conversation with those entering, so that he mightn't have to go back to manning the door where another guest with mountains of bags might be showing up. Often, as well, he cheats and takes the regular elevator up with the guests to their room, rather then the service elevator which employees are supposed to use. There is nothing in the world that makes him happier then being tipped, but he really doesn't get tipped very often. Jacred Because of Robin's horrific qualities as a worker, Jacred hates him with a burning passion, and Robin's not too fond of him, either. The only reason he's kept around is because of his father--one of the men who assisted Jacred in buying the island in the first place. He'd hired Robin as a gesture of gratitude for the contribution, but he direly regrets it now. Admittedly, though, Jacred sees a lot of himself in Robin, as they share a lot of qualities. This, though, disgusts Jacred, and only makes him dislike Robin all the more, for many of Robin's more prominent qualities are the things that Jacred dislikes about himself. Category:Island Staff